Child Without a Name
by SplashTail
Summary: It's been 6 months after Nightmare's defeat. He has made a temporary base and making more demon beasts. Little did he know that making one of them would be a grave mistake. MEH FIRST STORY! Please don't be a troll, review, etc. Sorry that Chapter 5 is horrible, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nothing but the incessant humming of machinery was audible in the factory of the newly built infamous Nightmare Enterprises headquarters. Outside, the last of the soft evening light was fading away from the expansive black sky.

Inside, in the living quarters of Nightmare himself to be exact, Nightmare was making a demon that he thought would wipe out the last of his enemies, the Star Warriors.

Little did he know that the demon would become a Star Warrior herself.

Yes, the demon would be a her.

The demon was supposed to be a sort of evil clone of one of the more powerful Star Warriors, but (as you probably already guessed), her heart would be pure.

When Nightmare was almost finished with her, one of his demons came running into the room.

"Lord Nightmare! One of the new WolfWraths' has escaped the demon holding area and has set part of the building on fire!" said the demon, with a somewhat scared look in its eyes.

"What?! How could this happen?" asked Nightmare in his harsh voice.

"They seem to be growing too strong for the fire-resistant doors!"

"Well, enchant the doors then!"

The demon never did respond. Not right away, at least. It was too busy staring at the she-demon who was not yet alive. "It… resembles… _him…_"

"I know… But I believe that once I put a soul in her, she will have the savage heart of a true demon… Like the one I cloned her after should've been…"

"Is she going to have wings?"

"Yes, all the strongest demons do."

"Are you sure this won't be a grave mistake like last time?"

Nightmare sighed. "…hopefully…"

"Sir…"

"Don't worry, I'm quite positive that this will end like… _last_ time."

"Well, good!" the present demon said, as they commenced evilly laughing. While they were, the she-demon randomly awoke for the first time. It took a moment for her vision to clear, and even then she didn't know what she was looking up at. But she did what any young Star Warrior (or Star- Warrior-to-be, she didn't know if Nightmare was really evil or if it was her childish fear. She had a right to feel that way, she was a child, after all. A mature child, but still a child.) would do.

Run.

**(Author's Note: LOL how was that? I know it was short, but pretty good, right? Oh, yeah what I meant by "mature child" is a kid that's 11 or 12. So yeah!)**


	2. Exploring the Facility

Chapter 2

**Author's note: HEY PPL I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay and\or if you thought the first chapter was terrible! Hopefully this chapter will be better. **

When she had been running for quite some time, she passed a mirror. She thought it wouldn't do any harm to at least stop to see what she looked like. She saw that her skin was a light blue color, with red cheeks and icy blue eyes. She also saw that she had hair the color of her skin, except at the tips, where it was red, and it was in a ponytail "_I had better keep going." _she thought.

A little while later, she ran into a couple of guards. "_Oh, great. If I get caught by those guys, I'm as good as dead." _She thought. She tried to hide behind the nearest roman pillar that lined the hallway, but tripped on a bone, still a bit bloody and a bit of flesh still clinging to it. Even though she was lying painfully in the middle of the hallway, the approaching guards didn't see her. She immediately used this moment to move out of the way, of course. But the mystery remained of why the guards didn't see her. "What the heck?" she murmured. She looked at her hand to see if she had some sort of invisibility power or something. She couldn't see it. _Wait, how do I make myself visible again? _She worried. Her question was soon answered when she did. "Awesome!" she said not believing her good luck, but not too loudly. _Man, it would nice to know how I did that in the first place. _She thought. With that, she became invisible again. _I can make myself become invisible at will? Cool!_ She thought excitedly, at once deciding to keep her invisible form as she advanced through the castle-like factory. _This…_ she thought, eyes turning green_ …could be handy…_

Some hours after that event, she noticed a dull pain in her shoulders. Just a dull pain, it was barly noticeable, it still hurt though. _Just a cramp… _she thought. Little did she know it was so much more than 'just a cramp'… so much more…

At the same moment, she saw a group of what appeared to be giant red wolves with strange markings. These were the escaped WolfWraths'. Suddenly one sniffed the air and turned in the young she –demon's direction, snarling. The others did as well. _What?! Aren't I invisible right now?!_ She thought, starting to panic, looking at herself again to make sure, which she was. _They must have heat –signature-vision or whatever. Anyway, I'm dead unless I get out of here! _She thought starting to run, trying to lose the WolfWraths' in the maze of hallways.

After what seemed like forever, she managed to lose the WolfWraths', so she got in a good hiding place and sat down to think. _What's my purpose? If I have one, at least. _she thought. _What is this place, anyway?_ Suddenly, she was randomly pounced on. _Crud! Those stupid wolf things found me! _she thought as she fell into unconsciousness…

When the she-demon awoke, she found herself in the same living quarters where she was born, dimly lit with torches. She put her hand on one side of her face—only to find herself touching her own blood. She watched it slowly spiral down her arm until it reached her elbow, dropping down to the floor afterward. "So, you're finally awake." said an unfamiliar voice. The she –demon looked up to see the same shadowy figure she had run away from earlier.

"Yes, I am. Now what do you want from me?" She replied.

"Well, I am your creator, child. I wish many things of you." The shadowy figure replied.

"What if I don't want to do these 'things'?" she asked with a slight attitude. "_Why can't I be a free person"?_ she thought. Suddenly, the torches blew out, making the room pitch black except for the faint glow from the figure's red eyes and her own light blue ones.

"If you don't…" the shadowy figure answered, pulling out a sword. He appeared to be aiming for one of the she-demon's many cuts and scratches caused by the WolfWrath attack. He finally choose one right beneath her right eye. The she-demon screamed in pain as the blade made the cut even deeper. "…That will happen again." The shadowy figure finally finished. She was breathing hard, starting to become unconscious again, noticing the red pool of blood forming around her, her world faded, and became dark…

When she woke again, she was in the same room with the same figure above her. "I imagine you won't cause any further trouble." the figure said. The she-demon felt too faint and weak to fight back or even rebel.

"Yes…" she whispered, ending with a hiss. _"Once I regain my strength I will." _She added in her mind hatefully.

**Author's note: So, how did you like it?! Please review, PM, offer as a beta, don't be a troll, and all that!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The fat penguin king of Dreamland known as King Dedede was pacing impatiently around the throne room in his castle. He was waiting for an important call. Exactly a month ago, he received one from his beloved Nightmare Enterprises cell phone, saying that they were building a new base and making more demon beasts in one month. This left the king pacing his throne room since. Since today was the day, he was more inpatient that ever. Finally, he let out a yell in frustration. Screaming, he said, "WHY WON'T NIGHTMARE ENTERPRISES _CALL_ ME ALREADY?!" Suddenly, he heard a familiar horrible ringtone coming from his cell phone. He received the call, and the familiar face of the man who ran the customer service appeared on the screen. "Haven't seen you in a while, triple D!" he exclaimed.

"Haven't seen y'all in a while either, unfortunately!" the king replied "Can I finally order some demons?"

"Well, it seems that there's been a slight er… delay your majesty. Could you wait a few months?"

This made Dedede furious. How could they tell him that they'll be ready in a month and then tell him that he has to wait more months of torture with Kirby? "No I can_not_! You know how long I've been waiting for this day?!"

"A month?"

"Exactly! I want a demon _now!_"

The customer service hesitated before responding , his face looking a bit worried. "I'm going to have to check with my boss. I'll call you back in a few minutes. Bye!" The cell phone went dark. Dedede looked at it in disappointment. _"Those demons better be good if he made me wait a whole month for them." _He thought.

"Dedede wants one now. Should we send her?" Customer Service said.

"Now?" Nightmare replied. "I warned you about setting the date too early.

"Well, I thought she would be ready, but that was before the delay of her creation… Should I call him back?"

"You may as well…"

"I hope he takes no as an answer, then…"

Back at the castle, the cell phone began to ring again. King Dedede flipped it open, and as soon as he saw the face of Customer Service he asked "Did he say yes?!"

"No he didn't. But how about this: If you wait a few more months, we'll send you our first monster since repairs, which would normally be _very_ expensive, for free-"

"No way man! I want my demon and I want it now!"

"(sigh) Ok, I'll check back with my boss and call you back." The cell phone went dark once more, leaving the king disappointed that they would treat their number one customer in such a poor way.

"He didn't take no for an answer, did he?" Nightmare asked, knowing the answer already.

"He certainly didn't, but he's our only hope of spreading your rein throughout the universe! And besides, isn't she one of the most powerful demon you've ever created? Certainly she would be enough to take out the Star Warriors we know reside there." Customer Service explained to him, hoping that Nightmare rage and frustration at the king and his foolish, unknowing mistake wouldn't cause him to kill him on the spot.

Calming down a bit, he replied, "…I suppose you're right. Bring the child and call the king and tell him that he's going to get his demon."

Minutes later, Customer Service brought the she-demon, now in armor and a cape. She was still bleeding from her wounds that she'd gotten weeks before, slightly resisting when Customer Service pushed her along. Customer Service then ordered her to get onto the delivery system. Naturally, the she-demon would try with all her strength to get out, but, noticing Nightmare's presence, she dared not resist. Besides, she was aware that she was too weak at the moment to even try, anyway. And with a flash of blinding light, she was teleported away…

The cell phone flashed on again and the face of Customer Service appeared again, saying, "All right, D man! We're sending your demon as we speak!" Shortly after he said that, King Dedede looked behind him to see the room grow dark and the delivery system roar to life.

**Author's note: Ok, I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I decided that that would make it have too many topics at once. Review and PM please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T KEEP THIS CHAPPIE FROM YOU ANY LONGER! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, MAJOR lack of inspiration. SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

When the demon child next opened her eyes, she was in a bright, fancy room. She also noted that there was a fat penguin looking at her. The penguin looked at the cell phone in his hand and half stated, half yelled, "Ok, I'm perfectly aware that Star Warriors are demons that betrayed you guys, but why did you have to make it one of them that are _Kirby's _species?! Second of all, she a huge-aleck bloody _mess_! Couldn't you just have bandaged her up when you sent it?" Hopeful thoughts rushed into the she-demon's mind._ "Star Warriors? Betraying Nightmare? I have to be a part of this!" _she thought, a faint smile appearing on her face. First looking behind her to check to see if the penguin was still bickering with the man on the cell phone, she got up and attempted to escape the room.

"No you _don't_, missy!" King Dedede said right before bringing down his hammer on his new demon. The she-demon groaned in pain as the mallet hit her body, causing blood to gush from her wounds and giving her many bruises. "If you think you're gonna escape kid, _think AGAIN! _No demon of _mine_ is gonna escape without getting away with it! Look what you did to the floor! Now it's all gross and bloody and… _gross!_ And yours truly is gonna have to clean all of this up-"the she-demon didn't bother to listen to the rest of his rambling about how the floor was all bloody. Instead, she tried to escape again, knowing the same result was going to happen. But, surprising to her, the same result _didn't_ happen. Instead, she was picked up by the edge of her cape. "Defiant, aren't you?" the penguin said, turning to argue with the customer service man some more.

Outside the throne room, the knights known as Sword and Blade were going on their rounds when they stopped outside and heard the ruckus about the floor being bloody and everything. They looked in a crack in the door to see what was going on.

What they saw was a major shock for them.

They saw King Dedede with his Nightmare Enterprises cell phone, screaming at it, with a demon beast. Seeing this, they went straight to their lord to warn him about the treat.

And their lord was none other than the Star Warrior Meta Knight.

An hour or so of bickering with Customer Service later, King Dedede finally stormed out of his throne room, still holding the she-demon by the cape (which was extremely awkward for her). The king was soon stopped in his tracks by Meta Knight, Sword and Blade standing at his sides. The she-demon thought the knights were intimidating, and was worried that she had to fight them. Also, she didn't want to fight an innocent person, especially when her shoulders were hurting like _heck_ like they were at that moment. The masked knight spoke, "Sire, I know how much you hate Kirby, but don't order demon beasts. He's beaten every one you have, so please, keep your hate to yourself." His voice was deep and almost calming, yet there was still an intimidating look to him.

"Meta Knight, I want him dead and I want him gone, so don't even bother to try and get in the way of that, or I'm gonna have her fight you." The king said. The she-demon knew that the "her" King Dedede was referring to was herself.

"I'll do what I have to." Meta Knight replied, drawing a golden blade from its hilt and putting it in fighting position. Dedede threw the she-demon to the ground, causing her to wince in pain and blood to spill from her wounds. The she-demon stood, pulling out her the sword that she was given before she was transported. She looked her opponent in the eyes, which were a blazing yellow that pierced her very soul. Suddenly, the she-demon became tiered and weak, the pain in her shoulders greatly increasing. She fell to the hard, manolium floor with a grunt. Struggling to her feet, she whispered, "…no."

"No?! What do you mean by No?!" King Dedede asked furiously. The she-demon looked Meta Knight in the eyes again and simply said (with tears coming to her eyes) "I won't fight you!" With that, she activated her invisibility powers and went straight to the dungeon that her and Dedede passed earlier.

"What have you done, Dedede?" Meta Knight asked, rage building in his voice.

"What are you going on about?" the king replied stupidly.

Meta knight was furious now, eyes turning blood red. "I mean why did you have to _do_ that?! Couldn't you plainly see that she was wounded and obviously _couldn't fight?! _Couldn't you see the pain and confusion in her eyes?! _Couldn't you?!"_

"Well, she was being a coward and chickened out, and that's not under my control."

"Her fleeing was not an act of cowardliness. She did that because she doesn't know who to trust! That's not _her_ fault! The fault is probably _yours! Is it your fault, Dedede?! It is, isn't it!? Are all her wounds from you hitting her with that hammer of yours?!_

"Uh, _NO _it's _NOT! _She already_ had_ those when she came to this here castle! I probably made them bleed more, but who cares anyway?!"

"_I DO! Hasn't she suffered enough pain?! Can't you tell that she has suffered enough pain!?"_

Meta Knight calmed down a bit before replying. "…no, you probably can't tell." He said. He shot a quick glare at Dedede before saying, "You monster. You sick, coldhearted monster." With that, he was off in the direction Dedede had come. After a while, Sword and Blade caught up with their master.

"Sir, where are we heading?" Sword asked.

"To the dungeon." Meta Knight replied.

"But why?" asked Blade.

"Because I have a feeling that demon girl we saw doesn't obey Nightmare."

"Sir, why would she be in the dungeon?"

"Her body is used to the cold of deep space. She's most likely to head some place that's cold."

After a while, the threesome arrived at the dungeon. "You two stay here." Meta Knight commanded Sword and Blade. "I need to confront her alone."

**Author's Note: OKKKKKK IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Next chapter's going to be short and sweet, but an important part of the story. SO PLEASE READ IT! I'M OUT PEEPS! **


	5. Their Talk (Part 1)

Chapter 5

The she-demon was lying in a corner of the dungeon, cold, weak, and bloody. Her hair was sticking to her face because of the blood. Pain filled her body, especially in her shoulders, which was growing worse by the minute. Rats scurried by her, seeming to mock her. To her, everything was mocking her. Mocking her current weakness, her flee, her life. "Why?" she whispered softly so none could hear her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the dungeon. The demon child knew who it was, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to end it all. Kill her and end it all. But deep down inside she regretted death. _"Why do I feel this way? My life was short and had no true experiences, and I'm constantly being tortured. So why?" _she thought. The footsteps came closer, the demon child closing her eyes, not wanting to be burnt by the yellow glare that was the knight's eyes. Finally, the footsteps stopped by her. No one moved or spoke for a good five minutes. Then the she-demon spoke up and half stated, half yelled, "I told you before, I don't want to fight you!" Slight rage filled her voice.

"Child, I didn't come here for a fight." said a voice from behind her. It was the same comforting tone as the earlier incident.

"Why did you come here then?"

"I came to apologize for before. I knew all along that you currently too weak to fight, but sometimes one might want to fight anyway. Please forgive me."

"… it's alright. I should be the one apologizing for being a coward. I should've stayed."

"If you stayed, you would have been killed." The she-demon was confused by this comment. _"Killed by that overweight doofus?"_ Shortly after that thought, the pain in her shoulders became even more unbearable. She winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" she heard the knight behind her say.

"M—my shoulders. They h—hurt." The she-demon could barely utter the words. "P—please take off my shoulder p—ads. P—please!" She didn't expect any help. Not really.

But help came. She felt her shoulder pads being taken off, relieving a bit of her pain, not all, but a small amount. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you care?"

"I care because I have been through this myself."

"Really?"

"Yes." The knight's voice was barely above a whisper. More footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. These footsteps were heavy, and they sounded like they were coming from two bodies. "Nova forsaken broadcast!" the knight cursed. He then directed his attention at the she- demon. "You need to use your invisibility power. "

"What'll happen to you?"

"I'll be fine. Hurry." The she-demon did as she was told.

**Author's note: Ok I decided to cut this chapter short because I'm having a minor writer's block and it's like 11:40 in the evening. I promise to update more often. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm out!**


	6. Their Talk (Part 2)

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys and girls! Sorry for the abrupt ending of the previous chapter. I think I'll edit this story and add to that chapter. I was going to have Dedede and Escargoon go into the dungeon to start their TV broadcast, but I wasn't sure how to put Escargoon into a SERIOUS story. Yeah, this chapter takes place after that, so don't mind the time skip and enjoy this chapter!**

The King and the snail left to the large room that was reserved for the broadcast of television shows. The she-demon deactivated her invisibility powers, and Meta Knight teleported back into the room. "Sir?" the she-demon asked.

"Yes?"

"I heard that fat penguin guy talk about this guy named Kirby back in the room with the teleporter. Who is her or she?" The knight stopped cold when she said this.

"Oh, no…" he whispered in a voice so soft that one could barely hear it. Both were silent for a few moments. "Did you hear anything else?" he interrogated.

"He wanted me to kill him. Or her, I'm not sure which gender this person is. But the thing is I don't want to kill innocent people! It's wrong and demented, I'm not sure why so many people want me to! It's…it's like I was born to murder…"

_"Just what I thought…"_ the knight thought. "Don't follow his command, Kirby is an innocent male child."

"_What?!_" the she-demon angrily exclaimed, eyes turning blood red in anger. "It's one thing to kill an adult, but killing off children—_innocent_children I should add – is quite another!"

"Yes, he's been wanting to kill him for over two and a half of this planets years now." the knight sighed.

"…I'm honestly not sure of the real reason. It could be many things, jealousy, childhood abuse, and etcetera. But out of all of these, I think the most likely is that he doesn't understand why everyone thinks positively of Kirby, but not of him."

"But why doesn't anyone think positively of him?"

"He was always a cruel, abusive, greedy ruler, rumored to have killed the previous ruler for power. He almost killed the boy the first time he laid his eyes on him."

"Well, why do you work for him then?"

"The only reason I came to this planet was to look out for other Star Warriors who may land on this planet, and so far I've been successful."

"Is Kirby a Star Warrior?"

"Yes."

"And does the King like Star Warriors?"

"No."

"Are you a Star Warrior?"

"Yes."

"Does the King know that?"

The knight chuckled before saying his next statement, eyes turning pink with amusement. "No, he doesn't seem to catch on quickly, unlike you." The she-demon chuckled, eyes turning pink as well. Suddenly, even more pain slowly flooded the many wounds of the she-demon, causing her to moan in pain. "You need to get those wounds bandaged up." The knight said.

"No, it's fine if you just leave me here to die…at least I won't be constantly tortured by Nightmare…anymore…" the she-demon replied.

"You don't deserve to die so early in your life." Silence overcame the two once more. The knight felt the she-demon's head. She had a high fever. "What's your name, child?"

"I have none." The knight looked intently at the demon child. He knew she wanted to be on the side of the Star Warriors.

He just wasn't sure whether she would survive that long.

The knight touched her arm, only to find it being violently jerked away. "I won't hurt you." The knight whispered. _"The poor girl," _he thought._ "she's like a flame, faintly glowing in this universe of darkness."_

_ "Ah,"_ he thought.

_"The perfect name."_

"Flame." He said aloud. "That shall be your name."

"Thank you…thank you so much…" Flame responded, becoming unconscious.

**Author's Note: FINALLY! (gasp) (pant) (gasp) (pant) (gasp) (BARF) THAT CHAPTER WAS SO HARD FOR ME TO TYPE! Wow. I was originally going to have chapters 3, 4, 5, and this one all be one chapter. Well, I HOPE YOU LIKES! Also, I'm working on a truth or dare crossover story. One of the categories is going to be Kirby, and I'm not quite sure what the other one is going to be, because it's a multiple crossover. SO, REVIEW, PM AND ALL THAT! Also, did I mention that I'm typing this while in the car going home from my grandparent's house? REVIEW AND STUFF AND BE SURE NOT TO MISS MY TRUTH OR DARE COMING SOON!**


	7. An Awkward Time in Kabu

Chapter 7:

**Author's Note: I'M BACK PPL! Another chappie, AND A DISCLAIMER THAT I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FLAME AND PLOT! ENJOY!**

"You think she's going to be alright?" a male voice said.

"Well, I hope so!" another voice said, this one being a female.

Flame's vision slowly cleared as she was becoming more and more conscious. The source of the two voices were the two knights from her first encounter with Meta Knight. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe, for now." said the feminine voice, belonging to the knight clad in pink and green armor. The "room" (if you could even call it a room) was fairly large, with a _very_ tall ceiling. The material of the establishment looked like it was made of wood, but felt like stone. Almost everything in the room was the same color, brown, Flame could hear fire crackling outside, the source of the little light in the "room". There was no furniture, except for a large chrome…shelf? On this "shelf" was something golden of unrecognizable metal in the shape of a star. Flame's eyes suddenly snapped open when she noticed her strange surroundings. "Seriously," she said. "Where am I_ exactly_?"

"A…_special_ place." claimed the male voice, belonging to the knight in blue and silver armor.

"And what is this special place _called_?" was Flame's reply, becoming a bit annoyed.

"That's a question to be answered another time." answered the female knight.

"Why can't you tell me now?!" Flame replied once more, truly annoyed now. Weakness suddenly filled her bones. The two knights never replied to her, knowing that she'd become unconscious once more. She again started to fade out of consciousness, her eyes resting upon the golden star shaped object. It seemed to have an aura of pure power.

It seemed to be calling her.

_Beckoning her…_

…

Meta Knight walked calmly through Kabu Canyon, his metal shoes softly clicking on the rock ground. It was pitch black in the canyon, its walls being so high that almost no sunlight can reach, but since the river that used to run here millions of years ago never branched off into any other river, and since the ground of the canyon was completely smooth, no light was needed, since all the knight had to do is follow where the canyon took him. He had taken Flame to Kabu so her wounds would heal faster and so she wouldn't stay unconscious.

She was going to have to stay conscious if she's going to train with him and not get caught by the King.

If the king found out that his escaped "demon beast" was living with her, they would both surely be executed.

Or worse.

…

Golden-amber eyes stared into Flame's soul. She could sense them, even when unconscious. "You again." she muttered.

"Let me introduce you to my knaves." the knight said, obviously trying to change the subject. "This is Sword," he continued, motioning to the male knight in the blue and silver armor, "and this is Blade." he said, motioning to the female knight in pink and green armor.

"Hi," Flame said flatly, "so anyway, _where_ exactly am I?"

"I'll explain once you're in a better condition." he said.

"Oh." was her only response. _"Well, at least he'll explain what the heck is going on, on this crazy planet_ eventually_." _ she thought. Her eyes drifted off to the golden colored star-shaped object._ "What is it about this thing that draws me to it?!" _she thought as she stared at the golden object, sparkling in the firelight. Flame's breath was slow and deep. It was quite obvious that this place was making her heal.

But, how?

That was a question to be answered another time. For the first time, she noticed that she was covered in bandages. She could still feel wet blood on her face from the wound by her right eye, gory, horrifying images from the past few weeks coming back to her.

The most horrifying of all, the one when Nightmare's sword pierced her wound.

All the while, she never took her eyes off the golden colored, star shaped object. She wanted so badly to get off the stone ground and walk towards it, maybe even put it in her palm. Her first attempt to get up abruptly ended when she felt pain from the wounds in her arms when she tried to use them to help herself up. _"Those wounds must've not closed yet." _she thought. In result, she flipped over to her front side, only experiencing minor pain from her arms and feet.

Her next attempt was in no condition "comfortable".

She could feel the blood oozing out of her arms in a slow trickle. And the pain? You better believe there was pain (just not so much as at Nightmare's base). The rush of pain she felt through her arms would make an average being wail or even faint, but her, being one of Nightmare's creations, could shake it off.

Besides, she had new limits of what pain was.

And they were much farther ahead from what she was feeling now.

After ten exhausting minutes, she finally got to her feet, dizziness overcoming her when she did. She took one step towards the object, seeming to pulse as she did. The dizziness almost caused her to collapse, but the wanting the wanting to be near this object kept her standing. Another step. Her "head" suddenly started to hurt severely, as well as her shoulders. A third step.

"Don't touch it." she heard the knight's voice say as she felt his gloved had pull her shoulder back, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not a kid, you know!" she responded, trying to get to get back to her feet. Before she could, though, the knight's gloved hand was on her shoulder again (she noticed that the shoulder pads were on them again).

"I'm only doing this for your sanity." he said. Flame's eyes met his gaze again. _"What did he mean by 'for my sanity'? Does that thing make people go crazy or something?"_ she thought.

"_Does it make a person obey Nightmare?"_ She didn't want to think about that now. "Okay," she said. "sorry about that." she apologized, before becoming unconscious once more.

**Author's note: Ok, good thing I got that finished, 'cuz I'm going on a trip tomorrow for a week! So, yeah, second or first longest chapter. REVIEW, FAV, AND ALL THAT! I'M OUT!11**


	8. Fumu's Insanity

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally finished! Sorry it took so long, I was kinda busy with school starting and all. Also, I'm thinking about making some one-shots and poems! And the first chapter of that truth or dare fic that I was talking about is almost finished. Ok, I know that you don't like Flame's passing out all the time, but in this chapter, she just stays unconscious for the whole thing, and after that, she staying conscious for most of the story afterword. So, yeah, y'all won't be complaining anymore (I hope). YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Fumu Embrum's footsteps could be heard throughout one of the empty corridors of Castle Dedede. It was eerily quiet, strange, considering that Kirby was usually bounding behind her. But there was something mysterious about this silence, as if some horrible crime has been committed.

Splash.

She felt her leather hit some liquid, and felt it seeping through them, touching her actual foot. The liquid was warm._ "Strange," _she thought._ "why would there be warm water on the floor ?It's thicker than water, too." _Immediately after this thought, she felt horribly sick. She was almost too afraid to look down. But she had to know.

Knowledge is everything.

She looked down…

What she saw made her scream in horror, even though she half expected it.

Fresh blood splattered the floor, its crimson color staining her shoes. Also, footprints of blood lead in the direction of the dungeon. _"There was a murder committed here!"_ she thought,_ "I have to tell someone! But who?" _Her first thought was her family, whose quarters where closer._ "No, they wouldn't understand, they don't understand me either. They're not Kirby's caretakers. They don't have the amazing gift to summon the warp star. After Kirby defeated Nightmare, they just shrugged the past two and a half years off!"_ Tears of anger and pain filled her eyes. _"I… I _HATE_ them!" _she thought, dropping to her "knees", staining her shirt._ "But Meta Knight would understand,"_ she thought. _"yeah, I should go to him! He's been through all those battles, and he's such a good source of knowledge! Besides, he was the one who gave me the power of summoning the warp star in the first place!"_

_ "And now I'm the only one who knows how much power it gives you."_ Yes, ever since Meta Knight has given Fumu the power to summon the warp star, she's felt… stronger. In a few days, she was able to do amazing things, such as lifting something off the ground and the ability to read people's minds, and_ change_ them. With a little practice, she was able to defy gravity and dement space and time a small amount.

And she's done some things an ordinary being would easily regret.

But she wasn't an ordinary being anymore, was she?

_"Yeah, I should go to him."_ she thought.

…

Meta Knight stared at the unconscious new Star Warrior. Going to Kabu was defiantly the right choice. Flame was fading in and out of consciousness, and Meta Knight almost never left the side of her bed since they returned. He knew that no one would be suspicious, because they were all too big of fools to notice.

Except maybe Fumu.

She was going to be a problem.

Suddenly, he heard running footsteps outside the apartment. He heard the door quickly open, and Fumu's voice saying, "Where's Meta Knight?! I need to see him!"

"Sir's taking a nap." That was Sword's voice.

"I need to see him now!"

"Calm yourself, Fumu." He heard Blade's voice say. The noise of fists on the door of the bedroom could be heard. Fumu was screaming at the top of her lungs now. Deciding that he couldn't take the screaming anymore, he came out of the room, opening and closing the door quickly so Fumu wouldn't see the unconscious child. He could see that Fumu's right foot and shirt were stained with blood, but the blood was too dark to be her own (he knew for a fact that cappy blood was a bright cherry red, unlike the deep crimson on her shirt and foot).

"Fumu, what's the matter?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, Meta Knight! There was a murder!" she replied, sobbing. "In the hallway by the dungeon! I saw it! There was so much blood!"

"Are you sure it was a murder?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there wasn't a body, but there was bloody footprints, and that's enough proof for me!"

"Fumu, if there wasn't a body, there's no proof that it was a murder." the knight said. But he knew what really happened.

The corridor she described was by the dungeon.

The same area where King Dedede wanted Flame to fight him only hours ago.

_"She can't find out what really happened, the last thing we need is her telling everyone about Flame."_ he thought.

"So, could you help me investigate it?" Fumu asked.

"Fumu, it's nearly dark, and for your own sake, you shouldn't run around telling people about this. The most you could do is clean up the blood." he replied.

"C'mon, please? Please!"

"Return to your family. Now, or they'll be worried about you." Fumu became enraged at his statement.

"But my family doesn't love me! You have to understand, Meta Knight! Please!"

"Yes they do. Believe me, I've seen and experienced true hatred, and believe me, that's not how they feel about you." he replied, his voice lowered to nearly a whisper. Fumu then tried to lunge at the knight, but failed, Sword and Blade holding her back. "Return to your family. Now."

"Fine," she replied, calming down, tears in her eyes. "Good day." She stormed out of the apartment._ "Great,"_ she thought._ "now Meta Knight doesn't even understand me."_

_ "I guess I'm going to have to do something about that."_

**Author's Note: OK, CHAPTER FINISHED! Oh, yeah, if you haven't already guessed, Fumu's gone insane. Not much in this author's note. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
